voltron_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gina Jackson (Legendary Defender)
Gina Azizi Jackson is the current Sky Blue Paladin of the Sky Blue Lion of Voltron and is the second female member of the team until Allura became Paladin of the Blue Lion. She is the younger half-sister of Zenith, daughter of Seri and Ryan Jackson and Allura's younger cousin and also the niece of King Alfor. She previously was a SS Spec (Stealth Strategist Specialist) and a co-polite cadet at the Galaxy Garrison, After Lance and Hunk tail Pidge and Gina to the roof of the Garrison after hours, she witnesses Shiro's crash-landing on Earth a year after the purported Kerberos Mission's disaster. She joins the cadets in rescuing Shiro from the Garrison military alongside Keith, and investigates why aliens are coming to Earth. Her assistance in discovering the Blue Lion triggers the events leading to the return of Voltron, beginning Gina's new life as a Paladin fighting the Galra Empire. Along the way, she has discovered she has Altean heritage. Appearance Gina has the appearance of a slender, light build with Light brown skin and Medium-long, black hair, thin eyebrows her eye color Light Blue (Left) and her Brown (Right) which she covers her eyes with a blindfold. Her eyebrows are covered by her bangs which nearly reach to the bridge of her nose at the shortest. Other bangs go down towards either side of her face, some land on her forehead and others behind her ear. Gina is the a inch shorter than Keith make her third-shortest. In her Paladin armor, Gina's uniform mirrors her fellow Paladins but with Sky Blue accents to match that of her Lion. When shes not wearing her Paladin armor, Gina wears blue shirtless tank top underneath a Light blue short-sleeve jacket with a hood and a bandanna on her neck. Gina's blue gloves are fingerless and expose part of his hand to her half her arms (Similar to female ninjas arm cover). Gina wears dark blue shorts that her shirt slightly overlaps; her grey boots, which are all white at the and black along the ankle and sole. Next to the heel, the shoes are accented with light blue. she also has a blindfold to hide her eyes, even though some people think that shes blind. Personality Very brave, calm, soft spoken and clever. Gina is sometimes referred to as a Wise Girl. She has grown a more feminine personality, However, in the later series, she has the personality of a Out-going, Adventurous but shes still keeps her calmer side. Gina has a very compassionate heart and won't hesitate to step up whats right, never gives up, and she's willing to risk her own life for the team and family. She is one of the most caring characters. She also obeys Shiro's orders without question. She also has a kindhearted nature that never seems to run dry. Her friendliness extends to everyone, and she is described as affectionate and compassionate. Abilities As the Sky Blue Paladin, Gina's Bayard takes the form of a Bow. when pull the string arrow appears form of Ice that can freeze or slow enemies. The second form of the Bayard is claws. Like Lance, Gina is also is a skilled sharpshooter able to accurately hit a target from great distances. Long-range seems to be her preference, as Gina has also displayed any close-combat prowess like hand to hand combat and is known to flee while shooting instead. Gina proves she has intelligence as a Stealth strategist: she is perceptive and resourceful also cautious of her surroundings, able to improvise a plan of action and realizing when caution and stealth is needed over offense. Like her cousin Allura and her brother Zenith she has Altean magic ability which it was perform as great a feat as healing an entire dying Balmera planet. Gina's ability has manifested itself as a defensive and offensive magic during battle. Acrobatics: She has displayed on many occasions that she is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire. High Senses: Even though not really blind, and wears a blindfold most of her life due the bulling she experience, Gina's senses developed during the time at age of seven also that dad had tough her learn her surrounds in case she eyes get covered in dust etc. Trivia * Her Mother is an Altean and Her Father is Human * Her name In Swahili means: * First Name Means 'Well Born' * Middle Name Means "Beloved" * Last Name Means "God" * Gina used to have Medium-long hair but cut it at the beginning of season 2. * Gina was actually blind when she was born but it was cleared up when she was nearly a month old baby. * She uses blindfold to hide her eyes * Gina was called by nickname Z or Jackie by Lance, Hunk and sometimes Pidge. * On Coran's height ranking for the Paladins of 1-6 (tallest to shortest), Gina is ranked the third-shortest at "Number Five". Reference Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Alien-Human Hybrids Category:Paladins Category:NightShade2K18